Power Rangers: Angels Destiny
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers or Goseiger. Also, I did NOT hire the people to play the characters, this is just FanFiction. '''Power Rangers: Angels Destiny '''is a FanFic adaption of the 2010 Sentai, Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Earth, the only planet in the Solar System that has life. This lovely planet was created after the Big Bang and it evolved from Mesazoic times to the human race was created. And there is something unusual that is happening in this planet. You wanna know what it is? Well, listen very closely and you will know very well. A long time ago, the Earth was guarded by a hidden mystical world called Celestria, home of the five Angelic Tribes: The Fire Tribe, The Wind Tribe, The Water Tribe, The Thunder Tribe, and the Earth Tribe. These Angels had mystical powers and superhuman abilities and they only appear when the Earth is in danger. Celestria has an invisible portal and only people who believe in Angels and other mystical creatures can see it and the world of Celestria. Celestria has a beautiful tower called the Angelic Tower and inside lived the mighty Master Saphir. He's the leader of Celestria and he separated the Angel Tribes so they can work on their own majestic powers. With Celestria guarding the Earth, the planet is safe and peace spread around the planet. But then, tragedy began to strike. A big meteor began to crash down on planet Earth, an army on humanoid insects began emege out of the meteor and began to attack the people on planet Earth, adults and little children. Meanwhile in Celestria, the alarms began sound off in the Angelic Tower and Master Saphir sensed that there was trouble on the Earth. He looked at the insects attacking the Earth and he was extremely shocked. The humanoid insects who are attacking the poor humans are an demonic insect organization called the Hive. He immediately called the Angelic Tribes, formed an army from each one of them and sends them down to protect the humans from the demonic insects and the ferocious war began to spread through out the whole entire Earth. The Angels used their elements of Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth and they were managed to beat the Hive and they send them down underground for a long time. The Earth is now safe and the Angels began to erase their memories before going back to Celestria. Now it's the year 2010, and the Earth began to advance new technology of the future in every country in all seven continents. Celestria began to emerge and the Angels began to create gigantic cities like the Earth is doing now. Now we head to the city of Angel Grove, California, home to the world's famous superheroes, the Power Rangers. The Rangers had protected Angel Grove and other cities since 1993 and they disappeared after the defeat of the computer virus, General Venjix. Now there are trace of the Power Rangers and everything seems to become normal. But not for long, the insect army, the Hive began to emerge from underground and they began stronger and powerful. Some of them began to began to attack the Earth, and the rest of them head to Celestria to get their revenge on the Angels. In Celestria, the alarms sounded off and Master Saphir heard that the Swarm has emerged. He sends down his army to fight the Hive. The Angels began to fight the Hive, but they were so strong. The Hive began to attack the Angels and destroy Celestria. Then one of the Hive soldiers began to attack the Angelic Tower, destroying everything and Master Saphir with it. After the war, most of the Angels were severely injured and Celestria was in ruins. The Angels managed to repair everything, but the Angelic Tower has been destroyed. But Master Saphir survived the destruction and he looks at planet Earth and the humans were suffering. He didn't want the Earth to get destroyed and the Angels were too injured to fight. So, Master Saphir finds one Angel named, Rubeus who wasn't injured from the battle and he gave him five mystical cards and he tells him, "you must give these five cards to five chosen ones so they can tap into the power they gain". The young Angel nodded and Master Saphir gave him five tiki-like morphers which will transform five canidates, he chooses into the famous Power Rangers! With the earth attacking, it's the heroes' destiny to protect the Earth from the demonic Hive. Rangers Category:Fan Fiction